neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Starry
Starry is one of the colours in Neopia. Starry pets are cobalt with yellow stars. Here are all the pets that can be painted Starry: :Acara, Aisha, Blumaroo, Bori, Bruce, Buzz, Chia, Chomby, Cybunny, Draik, Elephante, Eyrie, Flotsam, Gelert, Gnorbu, Grarrl, Grundo, Hissi, Ixi, Jetsam, JubJub, Kacheek, Kau, Kiko, Koi, Korbat, Kougra, Krawk, Kyrii, Lenny, Lupe, Lutari, Meerca, Moehog, Mynci, Nimmo, Ogrin, Peophin, Poogle, Pteri, Quiggle, Ruki, Scorchio, Shoyru, Skeith, Techo, Tonu, Tuskaninny, Uni, Usul, Vandagyre, Wocky, Xweetok, Yurble, Zafara : : Examples of Starry Pets starry_bruce.png starry_gelert.png starry_grundo.png starry_jetsam.png starry_quiggle.png starry_uni.png Cybunny starry.png Petpets The following petpets can be painted starry: :Alkenore,Babaa,Barlow,Cobrall,Dribblet, Droolik, Ettaphant, Faellie, Feepit,Frowny, Gabar, Gangee,Ghostkerchief, Goople, Intesteen,Krawk, Meepit, Meowclops,Millipod,Mortog,Noak,Polarchuck,Pwerko, Slorg, Spyder,Spyven, Symol, Uniocto, Warf, Wuzzle and Yullie Items * 1/2 Starry Chocolate Usul Cake * 1/3 Starry Chocolate Usul Cake * 2/3 Starry Chocolate Usul Cake * 5/6 Starry Chocolate Usul Cake * A Starry Pteri Night * Green Starry Food Bowl * Magical Red Starry Slushie * Magical Starry Lupe Plushie * Magical Starry Techo Plushie * Pale Starry Notebook * Starry Aisha Pillow * Starry Battle Dung * Starry Birthday Blower * Starry Birthday Cake * Starry Biscuit Jar * Starry Blue Background * Starry Blumaroo Plushie * Starry Bori Morphing Potion * Starry Box Kite * Starry Bruce Morphing Potion * Starry Bruce Plushie * Starry Buzz Plushie * Starry Chocolate Usul Cake * Starry Chocolate Usul Cake Slice * Starry Cookie Pile Starry Crunch * Starry Cupcake * Starry Cybunny (TCG) * Starry Draik Morphing Potion * Starry Draik Plushie * Starry Droolik Cap * Starry Elephante Lamp * Starry Evil Fuzzle * Starry Eyrie Morphing Potion * Starry Folder * Starry Gelert Pie * Starry Gnorbu Plushie * Starry Goople * Starry Grarrl Morphing Potion * Starry Green Background * Starry Grundo Morphing Potion * Starry Grundo Plushie * Starry Hair Brush * Starry Hissi Morphing Potion * Starry Hissi Plushie * Starry Hot Dog * Starry Ixi Plushie * Starry Jelly Bean Assortment * Starry JubJub Plushie * Starry Kacheek Morphing Potion * Starry Kau Morphing Potion * Starry Koi Plushie * Starry Koi Wind Up Bath Toy * Starry Korbat Morphing Potion * Starry Lamp * Starry Lupe Plushie * Starry Meerca Ball * Starry Negg (TCG) * Starry Neopets 7th Birthday Balloon * Starry Nimmo Morphing Potion * Starry Paint Brush * Starry Paint Brush (TCG) * Starry Paint Brush Plushie * Starry Paving Stone * Starry Petpet Paint Brush * Starry Pillow Set * Starry Poogle Pencil Case * Starry Pteri Morphing Potion * Starry Red Background * Starry Rocking Uni * Starry Scorchio Amulet * Starry Scorchio Berry * Starry Scorchio Chocolate Egg * Starry Scorchio Cupcake * Starry Scorchio Gauntlets * Starry Scorchio Helmet * Starry Scorchio Lollypop * Starry Scorchio Morphing Potion * Starry Scorchio Plushie * Starry Scorchio Poster * Starry Scorchio Tea * Starry Scorchio Wand * Starry Scorchipepper * Starry Sea Fern * Starry Shoyru Morphing Potion * Starry Skeith Morphing Potion * Starry Skeith Plushie * Starry Star Burger * Starry Stocking * Starry Symol Bathtub * Starry Taco * Starry Techo Morphing Potion * Starry Techo Plushie * Starry Tonu Plushie * Starry Tuskaninny (TCG) * Starry Tuskaninny Plushie * Starry Uni Diary * Starry Uni Morphing Potion * Starry Uni Plushie * Starry Usul Morphing Potion * Starry Waffle Cone * Starry Xweetok Cracker * Starry Yellow Background * Starry Yurble Morphing Potion * Starry Yurble Plushie * Starry Zafara Morphing Potion * Yellow Starry Cracker Hat Related * Change * Nova Category:Colour